Lily Potter Bits and Pieces
by 13Kali
Summary: Bits and pieces of Lily Luna Potter's life. With two chaotic brothers, one awesome adopted brother, a mum who's got the Weasley temper, and a dad famous like Harry Potter, how will Lily ever survive? Especially when a certain Malfoy comes into the mix? Prequel to; Lily Potter A New Beginning.
1. Age 3

"Daddy!" A small girl with red ringlets cries out.

Her mum had just finished magicking her normally pin straight hair, into cascading curls that fell halfway down her back.

"Who is this beautiful little girl?" Harry Potter asks kissing her forehead.

"Daddy! It's me Lily!" Lily shouts giggling as her dad picks her up and swings her around in a circle.

"You look beautiful, Lils!" Her dad says planting a kiss on her forehead and putting her back down on her feet.

"Dad!" A five year old James whines.

"Hey James what's going on?" Harry asks ruffling his sons hair.

"Mummy won't let me have a snack!" James whines and Harry sighs.

"Daddy!" A three year old Lily whines.

"What is it, Lils?" Harry asks his only daughter.

"Jamie and Ally won't play with me!" Lily whines pouting her lip.

"They won't?" Harry asks and Lily shakes her head.

"Well how about you go find Teddy?" Harry says smiling at his little girl.

"Daddy come with me!" Lily demands and Harry sighs and nods his head.

"Mum!" James shouts loudly.

"James Sirius Potter you are not getting ice cream before dinner! If I have to tell you one more time no more ice cream for a month!" Ginny shouts and James snaps his mouth shut but pouts his lip.

"Come on Jamie!" Lily calls to her older brother.

The three walk up the stairs to the attic.

The attic was the kids play room.

Toys scatter the floor as Al sits on the floor while Teddy sits in a corner staring at his hands.

Ginny smiles and brushes the hair out of Al's face then goes to sit next to Teddy.

"Mum." James whines and Ginny shoots him a warning look.

"Daddy!" Al cries out and he runs to his dad and hugs him tightly.

"Well hey Al." Harry mumbles ruffling his four year olds son hair.

"James, Lils go play with Al." Harry says going to sit next to Teddy and Ginny.

"Teddy what's wrong?" Harry asks his adoptive son.

Teddy shrugs in response and Harry ruffles his hair.

"Harry?" Teddy asks and Harry looks at Teddy strangely.

"Yes son?" Harry asks Teddy and he sighs.

"Why do you call me that?! I'm not even your son!" Teddy shouts and Harry sighs.

"Teddy you may not be my son by blood, but I'll always love you as much as James and Al. And I'll always consider you my son." Harry says and Teddy nods his head.

"Thanks. I just wish my real mum and dad were here." Teddy says and both Harry and Ginny sigh.

"You know they wish they could be here, Teddy." Harry says and Ginny smiles at the boy.

"Teddy listen to me. We raised you from a baby. I'll always be your mum. And I know you wish your real parents were here but they died protecting you. They'd want you to be happy." Ginny says smiling at the boy.

"I know mum." Teddy says and Ginny smiles.

"Smile." Ginny says and she hugs Teddy tight to her.

"Thanks mum, thanks dad." Teddy says and Harry hugs his son tightly.

Ginny and Harry turn their attention back to where their three children were supposed to be playing.

"Bloody hell." Ginny sighs.

"Pranks again?" Harry asks.

"Yes." Ginny sighs aggravated.

A loud banging sound comes from downstairs then the house is filled with smoke and its dark.

Ginny hugs Teddy tight to her as Harry draws his wand.

Once the smoke clears a terrible smell is in it's wake.

"Bloody hell." Teddy says waving his hand in front of him trying to block the smell from overpowering his nostrils.

"Is that?" Ginny starts to ask.

"Dung Bombs." Harry confirms.

"James Sirius Potter! You are so grounded!" Ginny yells as she throws herself down the stairs, Harry and Teddy close behind her.

"Mum!" James exclaims as Lily and Al laugh uncontrollably on the floor waving the smell away from them.

"What did you lot do now?" Harry asks as Teddy opens the windows.

"Where did he get dung bombs?" Ginny asks her husband as James snickers lowly.

"Freddy and Uncle Georggie gave us a whole lot of them." Al says smiling.

"Ugh!" Ginny says throwing her hands up in the air frustrated.

"Did he now?" Harry asks.

"Yes daddy, he did." Lily says smiling cheekily at her father.

"And who got the bright idea to set them off?" Ginny asks glaring at her three kids.

James with his messy light brown hair and piercing blue eyes, Al with his dark brown hair and Ginny's brown eyes, and Lily with her sleek red hair and Harry's piercing green eyes.

Teddy sticks his head out the window desperate for clean air.

"I would never mummy." Al says sweetly.

Ginny rolls her eyes at her son.

"Teddy why don't you go across the street to Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's, until we get this mess cleaned up." Harry says to his son.

"Thanks dad, but can I go over to Victorie's?" Teddy asks.

"Sure son. Floo there alright?" Harry says and he hugs his son tightly.

Teddy floos over and Ginny sighs at her three kids.

"Kids come on." Harry says glancing at his three mischevious children.

"Daddy, Jamie did it." Lily says smirking as the children begin fighting.

"Did not!" James shouts.

"Did too!" Lily exclaims.

After several minutes of this Ginny shrieks, "Shut it!"  
James and Lily snap their mouths shut reluctantly.

"Now which one of you did it?" Ginny asks.

Lily points at James and James points at Lily.

"Okay then. James did you do it?" Harry asks his son bending down to his level.

"Lils helped." James says quietly.

"Lily is that true?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah." Lily says rolling her eyes.

"They take after their namesakes that's for sure." Ginny says and her husband chuckles.

"They look almost exactly like them too." Harry says and Lily smiles.

"Daddy am I in trouble?" Lily asks pouting her lip at her father and giving him her best sweet/innocent face.

"No. Now go get ready for dinner." Harry says and Ginny rolls her eyes at him.

Lily had Harry wrapped around her finger, he could never say no to his Lilsy.

"I love you angel." Harry says as he leads his three children into the dining room.

Ginny sighs as Harry helps his children into their seats, and Al and Lily into their booster seats before turning to his wife.

"I'm going to go clean the mess up." Harry says and Ginny nods her head.

"You know you didn't say hi to me yet." Ginny says planting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Gin. I love you." Harry says smiling at his wife, and hugging her tight.

"I know." Ginny says as she heads off to the stove and Harry heads off to clean up the mess.

It had been another normal evening in the Potter family.


	2. Christmas Holiday

"Rox wait up!" I shriek to my cousin.

We step off the Hogwarts Express onto Platform 9 ¾ as we spot our family.

"Lily!" my mum shrieks and she engulfs me in a huge hug.

I know that this was my first time being away for so long, but honestly did she miss me that much?

I'm in my first year, so is Rox, and we're both pretty excited to see what our parents have to say about our house choice.

Rox and I are both in Slytherin and the rest of our family is in Gryffindor, except for Dom who's also in Slytherin, but we don't get to see her much.

"Mum let me go." I say and my mum pulls away reluctantly and looks at me.

"You've grown so much!" my mum announces and I roll my eyes and look for my brothers.

James, Fred, Al, and Hugo had formed a group but that's not the brother I'm looking for.

"Teddy!" I screech and he hugs me tight.

"Hey baby sister." Teddy says engulfing me in a huge hug.

"Hey Ted. How's Victorie?" I ask Teddy.

Teddy and Victorie had married last summer, they live in a house on the beach far away from where I live, but it was okay because our houses are connected by the floo network.

"Brilliant she is. And how's my favorite little sister?" Teddy asks.

"Brilliant." I say smiling and he smiles back.

"It's too bad I couldn't be there for your eleventh birthday." Teddy says and I shrug.

"It's okay. I'll have plenty more." I say and Teddy smiles widely.

"That's right. Have you seen dad yet?" Teddy asks and I shake my head.

"No. Where is he?" I ask.

"Getting your stuff, poor bloke." Teddy says and I smack his arm.

"My bags aren't that heavy." I say and Teddy raises an eyebrow as I roll my eyes.

"Not exactly what I was talking about. Uncle George's and Aunt Angelina's place is getting extra protection. So their whole lot is staying with you for the holidays." Teddy says and I groan.

"Oh great just what I need Fred, James, Al, and Uncle George pranking me all Christmas." I say and Teddy smirks.

"It's not funny!" I shriek at him and someone comes up behind me and lifts me off my feet.

"There's my brilliant little sister. I thought I heard her screaming. Got the Weasley temper she does." James says throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I shriek at him pounding my fists into his back.

"Chill out little Lily. Dad's wanted me to bring you to the car." James says and I glare at him.

"Well if dad expects me to sit in a car with you lot then he can sod off." I say and James chuckles.

"Dad thought you'd say something like that. So he told me he'd give me a galleon to make sure you're in the car." James says and I scream in frustration.

"Hey Lilsy excited for Christmas pranks?" Al asks.

"Yes, Dad's gave me the best items from the prank shop, he did." Fred says smirking.

"If you don't put me down the whole train station is going to drop dead." I threaten and James rolls his eyes.

"Tone it down little sister. No one's scared of a little girl like yourself anyway." James says.

"Mum!" I shriek loudly.

No response.

"Let me go!" I shriek as I struggle, kick, scream, and punch.

"Lils chill." Al says.

I close my eyes and imagine setting off a loud exploding spell so that James will drop me in confusion.

I hear a loud, resounding boom and I feel my butt smack into the cold concrete of the train station.

I open my eyes and see that my brothers, and Fred are standing around in confusion, and I get up and make a run for it.

"Bloody hell Lilsy get your ass back here!" James shouts after me and I race to find somewhere James can't get to me.

"Lily Luna Potter!" I hear my mum's shriek and I smirk.

I was going to be in so much trouble.

I feel someone grab my wrist and smirk as it's Roxanne.

Roxanne slaps me a high five as we walk out of the station.

I had my iPhone in the butt pocket of my tight super skinny light wash jeans, a dark green tank top with lace on the bottom, and a navy hoodie on.

Rox was wearing the same thing except that her jeans were dark wash and she was wearing a white tank top.

I smirk as we walk down the street, I honestly didn't live that far away from the train station.

I finger my wand that's in my hoodie pocket and sigh as we reach a candy shop that also sells coffee.

"I can't wait to see James face, getting outsmarted by a first year." I say laughing as I open the door.

I bump into someone.

My red hair, long and straight that hangs just above my ribcage blowing in the wind.

"Oi watch where you're going you filthy little Weasley." A man with silvery blonde hair, scars and harsh eyes barks at me.

"Actually it's Potter, what's it you anyway asshole?" I ask and Rox snickers.

"Ah the youngest of the Potter clan has quite a huge mouth maybe I should fix that for you." The man says and I glare.

"Try me I dare you." I hiss and Rox raises her eyebrows.

"Dad come on." A younger man says with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and a small scar on his forehead.

"No Draco I will not stand for this!" The man says and it hits me.

So this is the Malfoy family.

Lucius growls lowly as his son tries to drag him out of the store.

"Lucius come along." A woman with silvery blonde hair a scarce amount of wrinkles and scares, a rather beautiful woman says.

"Narcissa look at them! We could take her out just as well! Right here! Right now!" Lucius exclaims and Narcissa sighs.

"Lucius we don't do that anymore." Narcissa says sounding like she's scolding a child.

"Get him out of here." A boy with blonde hair says with cool grey eyes and a muscular build says.

"Grandson!" Lucius barks making a swipe for the boy.

He looks familiar, the boy does.

"Scorpius come here." A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes says smiling kindly at her son.

"So very sorry for that." The woman, Narcissa says nodding her head toward me and leading Lucius out of the shop.

"It's fine." I say and Rox and I exchange a confused look.

"Sorry for that. I'm Draco, I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again." The man says and I nod my head.

"It's fine." I repeat.

Draco nods his head and walks out.

"I'm sorry for that, let me buy you some sweets." The kind woman says her hands still planted on her son's shoulders.

"It's okay." I say and the woman smiles.

"I insist." The woman says.

"Well Lil-a-flower if she does insist." Rox says smirking and I roll my eyes at my best friend.

"I like your friend. Anything you want dears." The woman says and me and Rox shrug.

Rox and I head for our favorite chocolate and grab a box then we decide to grab a peanut butter latte.

"Thanks again." I say as the woman pays for the food.

"No problem. I don't think we've been properly introduced." The woman says smiling at us.

"I'm Lily and this is Rox." I say smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Astoria Malfoy." The woman says.

"I'm Scorpius." The boy says and the woman smiles.

"We must be going. But I do hope I see you lot again." The woman says smiling as she and her son walk out.

"Well that was rather interesting." Rox muses as we walk out drinking our warm, yummy drinks.

"Mmm." I say burning my tongue.

"Lily Potter! What did you do now?" my dad asks coming up behind us and I smile.

"Hey dad." I say hugging him tight.

"Hey Lils." My dad says.

"How mad is mum?" I ask.

"Actually she's quite amused. But she's putting on a show in front of your brothers." My dad says.

"Well that's rather interesting." I say and my dad shakes his head.

"Quite a stunt you pulled back there." My dad says.

"Well dad there was no way I was going to sit in a car with that lot." I say.

"I understand. You know they're actually on their way back to the house in the car." My dad says.

"So we can aparate?" I ask.

"Well considering I'm head aurror and you're not in too much trouble I guess I could spoil my little girl for a while." My dad says and I smile.

I had missed my dad, and I knew that he wasn't mad for a second about me being sorted into Slytherin.


End file.
